warriors_shatteredfandomcom-20200223-history
Foxclaw
|apprentice=Foxpaw |warrior=Foxclaw |mate=Fawncloud |fosterd=Rabbitleap |fostersn=Mousestep |apps=Iceblossom |livebooks=''Take Your Best Shot, ''Shattered, Chilled }} Foxclaw is a ginger tom with amber eyes. History In the Shattered series ''Shattered :Unnamed at first, Foxclaw inquires Northstar of his identity. He is rather surprised when Northstar knows about a Clan. Northstar tells the ginger tom that he'd like to speak to their leader, which causes the tom to hiss at him. A golden she-cat brushes Foxclaw, telling him to calm down, which they are then revealed to be mates after Fawncloud tells the newcomer her name. They are both surprised by Northstar's name, and she leads Foxclaw, Northstar, and Rosedapple back into the camp. :After Frostfeather is captured on their territory, Foxclaw shoves her into the prison den, only to be slashed at by the she-cat. A warning glance from Stoneheart prevents Foxclaw from retaliating. :Foxclaw drags an unconscious Fawncloud into the camp, declaring that he found her like this whilst she was guarding. He is furious with the rogues and declares to kill them. Blackmoon tells Foxclaw to carry Fawncloud into the medicine cat den, as she would need him when she wakes up. Foxclaw gives his mate a poppy seed. :Foxclaw snarls at Eaglestrike when he wants the territory on the other side of the river. He declares that the rogues cannot just stroll in and take territory from PeakClan, and subsequently crouches in an attacking position. He is told to calm down by Stonestar. :Foxclaw is the leader of the patrol that confronts Silverstreak's patrol. Silverstreak tries to pacify them by reminding them that they weren't enemies, but Foxclaw refutes, saying that they were prey stealers and that they wanted their land back. Foxclaw accuses them of stealing an apprentice; in return, Forest accuses them of killing a loner, he looks a bit uneasy at this, but declines it. :Foxclaw is one of the first warriors to burst into the camp, bursting in with a vicious snarl. However, he ends up landing on brambles and falls in pain. When his Clanmates attempt to help him, they end up falling into the brambles as well. :The injured Foxclaw is seen hissing at Silverstreak, declaring that he doesn't need her help. His mate tells him that PeakClan needed her help. He doesn't want to come, but Jag drags him away. Foxclaw accuses AshClan of setting a trap. :Foxclaw demands Silverstar of her reason for invading PeakClan's camp, she curls her lip slightly as she remembers Foxclaw being one of the murderers of Forest's friend. She tells Foxclaw that she is here to speak to Stonestar about Clan matters. When Foxclaw insults her for being a rogue, Northstar rises to his feet, surprising him by telling him that Silverstar has nine lives now, and that he should show respect to her. Blackmoon tells Silverstar that not all of PeakClan behaves like Foxclaw. Chilled In the 100 OneShot Book Take Your Best Shot Family '''Mate:' *Fawncloud: Foster daughter: *Rabbitleap: Foster son: *Mousestep: References & Citations Category:PeakClan cats Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:100 OneShot characters Category:Shattered characters Category:Chilled characters Category:Males Category:Minor characters Category:Take Your Best Shot characters